Truth
by Okuuu
Summary: Fang pindah ke sekolah milik pamannya. Fang bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan dan ternyata dia... SUMMARY JELEK MAAF AUTHOR PEMULA.
1. chapter 1

Boboiboy @ animonsta studio

Warning: OCC, TYPO (s)

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

Happy Reading

.

Seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai ungu keluar dari sebuah mobil sport biru muda yang terparkir di depan sebuah gerbang bertuliskan 'SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL PULAU RINTIS'.

"Tuan muda, apakah tuan perlu ditemani kedalam?" tanya seorang paruh baya berjas hitam, supir remaja bersurai ungu.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan masuk sendiri. Paman kembali saja dan tolong bawa koperku kemari," perintah sang tuan muda. Supir tersebut pun membuka bagasi dan mengambil koper sang tuan muda.

"ini tuan muda."

"Sekarang pergilah."

"Baik."

Setelah supir pergi kembali ke kediaman sang tuan muda, remaja bersurai ungu pun masuk ke kawasan sekolah. Baru saja ia masuk gerbang sudah disuguhi dengan taman bunga yang indah dan lapangan yang sangat luas.

Menarik kopernya dan menuju satu gedung yang besar berada di depannya. Di depan gedung remaja bersurai ungu bertemu dengan seorang paruh baya, dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakan orang itu sepertinya bekerja sebagai petugas sekolah.

"Kau pasti Fang kan? Anak baru di sekolah ini?" Tanya orang itu. Remaja yang telah diketahui namanya ternyata Fang hanya mengangguk membalas.

"Kepala sekolah menyuruh saya membawamu ke ruangannya jika sudah sampai. Mari saya antar." Fang berjalan mengikuti petugas itu memasuki gedung.

Petugas itu berkata gedung besar ini adalah gedung utama. Di lantai 1 terdapat ruang kelas 10 Lantai 2 untuk ruang kelas 11, lantai 3 terdapat ruangan kepala sekolah, ruang guru, tata usaha, dan ruangan penting para guru, dan lantai 4 untuk ruang kelas 12. Di lantai 5 dan 6 terdapat banyak ruangan yang berhubungan kegiatan para siswa seperti aula, laboraturium, kelas memasak, ruang musik, perpustakaan, ruang menjahit, dan lain-lain.

Dalam perjalanan keruang kepala sekolah suasana disekitar sangat sepi, tak heran karena para murid sedang berada di kelas masing-masing mengikuti pelajaran terakhir. Sampai di lantai 3 Fang dan petugas itu menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Terdengar suara seorang dari dalam sudah pasti itu suara kepala sekolah.

Fang dan petugas memasuki ruangan, terlihat paruh baya kepala 3 duduk di meja kebanggaannya tersenyum lembut kearah Fang. Setelah pamit pergi, petugas itu pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah hanya tersisa kepala sekolah dan Fang saja yang berada di ruangan.

"Selamat datang Fang," ucap sang kepala sekolah. Matanya memperhatikan dari kaki Fang sampai bertemu manik violet milik Fang.

Tersenyum kembali. "Ternyata keponakan kesayanganku sudah bertumbuh besar ya?"

Fang terkekeh membalas senyuman dari pamannya. "Begitulah paman. Bagaimana kabar paman?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat paman sangat baik, baiklah Fang paman ingin bertanya, kenapa kau jauh-jauh dari Cina hanya karena ingin bersekolah disini?"

Mengalihkan padangan dari paman yang menatapnya. "Aku tidak suka sekolah disana, aku lebih suka tinggal di Malaysia dan yah… bertemu dengan paman."

"Kau tidak lari karena punya masalah disana?" Fang diam tidak menjawab pertanyaaan pamannya.

Paman Fang menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah paman tidak memaksamu menceritakan pada paman, dan ini kunci asramamu." Paman Fang meletakkan sebuah kunci, segera diambil oleh Fang.

Kunci dengan angka 313.

"Sebenarnya paman tidak ingin kau memakai kamar itu tapi karena sudah tidak ada kamar kosong lagi mau tidak mau kau harus menetap di kamar itu."

Fang mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya ada apa dengan kamar itu paman?"

"Kamar itu sebelumnya ditempati oleh ketua osis dulu yang baru saja meninggal."

"Jadi paman tidak aku ingin menetap di kamar itu karena paman mengira aku akan takut di gentayangi oleh ketua osis yang sudah mati? Jangan bercanda paman, aku tidak akan takut dengan hal seperti itu."

"Tidak Fang, paman hanya tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman."

"Tidak apa-apa paman aku akan tinggal di kamar itu, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah Fang kau boleh pergi, ah… apa kau perlu diantar untuk ke asramamu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih paman. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri, aku pergi paman, selamat sore."

"Ya, selamat sore. Semoga kau betah disini Fang."

Fang undur diri dari ruangan pamannya. Fang turun kelantai 1 pergi menuju pintu keluar di belakang gedung utama. Di belakang gedung utama ada gedung kantin, lapangan indoor dan ruang club olahraga.

Ada juga dua gedung besar disisi kanan dan kiri agak jauh dari gedung utama. Gedung kanan adalah asrama laki-laki dan gedung kiri adalah asrama perempuan. Diantara dua gedung tersebut terdapat bermacam lapangan olahraga yang luas.

Fang benar-benar kagum dengan pamannya, bisa membuat sekolah yang besar dan popular. Seharusnya dari dulu saja dia bersekolah disini.

Tak terasa Fang sudah berada di depan gedung asrama laki-laki, Fang pun masuk kedalam gedung. Di dalam sangat sepi, tentu saja bukankah para murid ada di gedung utama.

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu pun menaiki tangga untuk mencari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 3. Sampai di lantai 3 Fang mulai mencari kamarnya tetapi baru saja melangkah beberapa meter, Fang bertemu remaja manis bertopi terbalik dan memakai rompi coklat emas. Remaja itu berjalan menuju kearah Fang.

'apa dia tidak masuk kelas?' batin Fang. Remaja manis sudah berada di depan Fang sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Hai, apa kau anak baru? Kau sedang mencari kamarmu? Boleh aku membantu dan mengantarmu?" tanya remaja itu antusias. Fang hanya bisa menampilkan wajah heran.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak tapi tidak lama Fang pun membuka suara.

"Kau… Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau tidak masuk kelas?" akhirnya pertanyaan di benak Fang di ucapkan juga.

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau menjawab dengan pertanyaan juga?" remaja manis itu menggembungkan pipi chubynya sehingga terlihat lucu dan lebih manis.

"Manis." Tanpa sadar Fang mengatakan kata itu dengan pelan.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Fang menggeleng cepat tidak mungkinkan dia jujur mengatakan kalau orang didepannya itu manis.

"Tidak, dan tentang pertanyaanmu. Ya, aku anak baru, sedang mecari kamarku, dan kau tidak perlu membantu dan mengantarku karena aku bisa mencari kamarku sendiri." Jawab Fang sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Wah… kau hebat sekali bisa mengingat pertanyaanku. Nah sekarang aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Nggh.. tadi pertanyaanmu apa? Aku lupa." Remaja bertopi tebalik menunjukan cengiran dan mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Tentu saja melihatnya Fang merasa kesal.

"Tadi aku bertanya mengapa kau disini? dan apa kau tidak masuk kelas?" meski kesal tetap saja Fang meladeni orang bertopi terbalik itu.

"Terbaik, daya ingatmu benar-benar hebat sebagai hadiah aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu."

Fang bertambah kesal saat remaja manis itu pergi sambil menyeret kopernya tanpa menjaawab pertanyaannya tadi. "Ck… dasar anak itu."

Dengan terpaksa Fang mengikuti remaja manis sampai di depan pintu kamar nomor 313. Tunggu! Bukankah Fang belum memberi tahu nomor kamarnya? Tapi kenapa remaja manis itu tahu nomor kamarnya?

Fang pun semakin heran dengan remaja di depannya.

"Oi, bukannya aku belum memberitahumu nomor kamarku tapi—"

"Oh… itu karena asrama disini sudah penuh kecuali kamar ini." Perkataan Fang dipotong cepat. Jawaban yang cukup logis tapi membuat Fang merasa makin penasaran dengan remaja manis di depannya.

"Hm, baiklah. Terima kasih, sekarang aku ingin istirahat dank au tidak boleh menggangguku." Setelah mengucapkan itu Fang langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan sangat kencang membuat remaja manis yang berada di depan pintu terkejut.

"Hey, kau belum memberitahu namamu?"

TOK TOK TOK

"HEY"

TOK TOK TOK

"HELLO RAMBUT UNGU BERKACAMATA, SIAPA NAMAMU?"

TOK TOK TOK

Merasa risih, Fang yang tadi sudah nyaman rebahan di ranjang pun bangkit. Haruskah dia menyumpal mulut pengganggu bertopi itu dengan batu.

Oh… Fang terlalu baik kalau cuma menyumpal dengan batu mungkin dia harus menyumpal mulutnya dengan granat biar meledak sekalian dan tidak akan mengganggu ketenangan Fang lagi.

Akhirnya Fang membuka pintu dengan kesal sambil menatap orang yang di depannya kesal. Sebaliknya remaja manis hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Nama—"

"NAMAKU FANG. BISAKAH KAU PERGI DARI SINI DAN BIARKAN AKU ISTIRAHAT DENGAN TENANG."

"Eh… kau mau mati? Jangan!"

Fang menepuk dahinya. Oh Tuhan rasanya Fang benar-benar ingin mati sekarang menghadapi bocah polos atau bego ini membuat tekanan darahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Fang menghela napas panjang berpikir mungkin bocah itu mengerti jika bersikap lebih halus padanya.

"hm oke… aku harap kau pergi dari sini ke kamarmu atau kemanapun kau ingin pergi, asal jangan di sini mengganggu tidurku, aku sangat lelah karena perjalananku sangatlah jauh kesini. Bisa?"

Remaja manis bertopi itu terdiam entah terkejut karena Fang bersikap lembut padanya, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tak lama kemudian remaja itu pergi menuruni tangga.

Fang menghela napas lega karena remaja itu telah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Heh… baru saja masuk kesini ada saja yang menguji emosiku. Hmm.. aku lupa menanyakan namanya? Ah.. apa yang kupikirkan." Fang pun menutup pintunya dan merebahkan badannya ke ranjang yang empuk. Fang pun pergi ke alam mimpi.

~TBC~

Holaaaaa~ akhirnya fanfic pertamaku jadi yeyyy *tebar bunga*

Semoga para reader suka dengan fanfic pertamaku ini. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan karena saya juga masih belajar hehe…

Berikan kritik saran untuk saya di kolom review. Terima kasih.

Okuu


	2. Chapter 2

**Boboiboy animonsta studio**

 **Warning: OCC, TYPO (s), tak sesuai EYD, Human!Robot/Alien, Elemental Siblings, dll.**

 **Chapter 2 : Tidak Masuk Akal**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOEL TOEL

"Nghh…"

TOEL TOEL

"Ish… Ganggu je!" remaja bersurai ungu membalikkan badannya saat sesuatu mengganggu wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertimpuk buku kamus yang sangat tebal, mau tidak mau remaja itu bangkit dengan perasaan kesal karena tidurnya yang nyaman diganggu.

Fang mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan menemukan sosok remaja berjaket hitam kecoklatan dengan topi terbalik yang sedang tersenyum lebar tak berdosa. Muncul perempatan di kening Fang.

"KAU LAGI! MENGAPA KAU SELALU MENGUSI—" perkataan Fang terputus oleh sebuah pensil yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Fang kau jangan berteriak seperti itu nanti kau dikira orang gila." Ucap pelaku yang menempelkan pensil di bibir Fang.

Fang pun melempar pensil di bibirnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. Tentu saja sekarang dia marah.

"YA! SEKARANG AKU GILA KARENAMU!"

"Eh? Kau tergila-gila padaku? Kau jatuh cinta padaku?" oke sepertinya akan ada yang meledak.

Sebelum Fang mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dapat menyakitkan hati bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar terdengar. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Fang pergi menuju pintu.

Tunggu sebentar! Pintu kamar Fang terkunci, lihat terkunci tapi bagaimana bisa remaja pengganggu itu masuk ke dalam saat pintu terkunci?

Fang menyeritkan dahinya heran dan melirik remaja itu yang sedang asik bermain diatas kursi belajar Fang yang memiliki roda. Fang mendengus remeh saat melihat kelakuan remaja bertopi terbalik.

Dasar bocah pikirnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan kembali terdengar cepat-cepat Fang membuka pintunya. Sudah berapa lama dia mengabaikan tamunya.

Di depan Fang sekarang seorang remaja bersurai pirang. Wow apa dia keturunan luar negeri?

"Kau Fang kan?" Fang mengangguk.

"Aku Ochobot wakil ketua Osis dan ketua asrama putra. Salam kenal." Ochobot mengajak Fang bersalaman, Fang pun membalas dan berjabat tangan dengan Ochobot.

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakan namaku kan?" Ochobot menganggukkan kepala,

"Baiklah kedatanganku kesini ingin mengajakmu makan malam di kantin dan mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi pemandumu sampai kau bisa beradaptasi di sekolah ini. Sepertinya kau habis istirahat, aku akan beri kamu waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap atau kita akan melewatkan jam makan malam. Sekarang aku pergi dulu, setengah jam lagi aku kembali kesini, bye."

Ochobot pun pergi, Fang pun kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Mood kesalnya pun kembali setelah melihat pengganggunya berguling-guling di kasurnya.

"Hey! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kamarku padahal pintunya terkunci?"tanya Fang.

"Fang kau tidak dengar ucapan Ochobot tadi? Dia akan men-"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengalihkan membicaraan?"

Hening sejenak. Remaja bertopi itu menunduk dan menghela napas pelan.

"Kau akan tau semua jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada dibenakmu itu setelah kau berada di kantin nanti."

Meskipun bingung Fang hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, aroma mint tercium dan menyebar saat Fang membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Fang memakai kaos berwarna ungu dan celana jens selutut, pakaian santai yang menambah ketampanan Fang.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Fang yang tidak menemukan keberadaan remaja bertopi terbalik.

Fang mengangkat bahu sambil berjalan keluar kamar, tidak lupa dia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Kebetulan Ochobot datang disaat yang tepat.

"Kau sudah siap? Ayo kita ke kantin sebelum jam makan selesai." ajak Ochobot.

Mereka pun pergi menuju kantin yang berada di belakang gedung utama. Sampai di kantin Fang dan Ochobot memesan makanan, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan Fang.

Berita tentang kepindahan keponakan kepala sekolah sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Apalagi Fang memiliki wajah yang tampan banyak sekali kaum hawa yang terpikat oleh pesona Fang.

Fang mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang padanya, Fang mengambil makanan yang telah di pesankan Ochobot dan mereka mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Fang dan Ochobot mulai memakan makanan mereka dengan hikmat.

"Hay Ochobot, bolehkah aku dan Ying duduk bersama kalian?"tanya seorang gadis berjiblab pink dan disampingnya seorang gadis cina yang memakai kacamata.

Ochobot tersenyum kepada dua gadis itu. "Silahkan Yaya, Ying."

"Terimah kasih Ochobot." Yaya dan Ying pun bergabung bersama Fang dan Ochobot. Yaya duduk di sebelah Ochobot dan Ying di sebelah Fang.

"Kau anak baru itu wo?"tanya Ying sambil menepuk bahu Fang.

"Eng… ya." Fang menjawab seadanya.

"Berarti kau yang tinggal di kamar Gempa ya?" Yaya bertanya pada Fang, yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Gempa? Apa dia ketua Osis yang sudah mati?"

Ochobot mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah tau banyak?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tau kalau aku menetap di kamar ketua Osis itu."

"Gempa itu ketua Osis yang paling disenangi oleh warga sekolah ini. Dia sosok orang yang sangat baik hati dan memiliki jiwa kepimpinan yang baik. Orang-orang sangat senang berteman dengannya termasuk kami. Saudara-saudara Gempa juga sangat menyayanginya."

"Tapi kami masih tidak menyangka kalau Gempa bunuh diri. Padahal dia tidak terlihat tertekan." Yaya melanjutkan sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

Fang hanya mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Oh Ice? Kau akan makan malam di kantin juga?"tanya Ying pada seorang remaja memakai jaket abu-abu yang dicampur dengan pola bermotif air dan garis yang berwarna biru muda. Tak lupa topi biru muda dengan lidah topi yang menutupi sedikit wajahnya.

Ice menggeleng. "Tidak Ying,aku hanya ingin membeli makan setelah itu aku akan makan bersama kakakku yang lain di asrama."

Mata Fang dan Ice bertemu, Ice mengabaikannya dan pergi menghampiri ibu kantin. Fang sedari tadi memperhatikan Ice sampai Ice meninggalkan kantin.

"Ada apa Fang?" tanya Yaya.

"Tadi sore aku bertemu dengannya tapi dia seperti tidak mengenalku, sikapnya juga berbeda."

"Mungkin kau bertemu dengan kembarannya yang lain." Ucap Ying

"Kembaran?"

"Yap. 5 Boboiboy bersaudara, Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice. Tapi sekarang tinggal berempat karena Gempa telah meninggal dan kepribadian mereka juga berbeda-beda." Yaya menjelaskan.

Fang terkagum jarang-jarang ada saudara kembar sampai lima sekaligus. "Wow banyak sekali, bagaimana membedakan mereka?"

"Kau bisa membedakan mereka dari warna jaket dan topi yang mereka kenakan. Kau melihat Ice tadi? Dia memakai jaket abu-abu dan topi biru muda, bisa dibilang cirri khas Ice itu warna biru muda. Halillintar memakai jaket warna hitam merah dan lidah topinya juga kedepan seperti Ice.

Blaze lidah topinya juga kedepan tapi sedikit terangkat dan memakai jaket merah terang yang bermotif api. Kalau Taufan memakai jaket biru tua dan lidah topi ke samping. Sedangkan Gempa memakai jaket hitam satu-satunya yang memakai topi terbalik." Ochobot menjelaskan dengan lengkap. Ochobot sangat senang jika membicarakan Boboiboy bersaudara.

Jaket hitam kecoklatan? Topi terbalik?

Fang menatap Ochobot intens. "Ochobot kau bilang Gempa memakai topi terbalik dan dia sudah meninggal bukan?"

Ochobot mengangguk mengiyakan. "Benar, ada apa denganmu Fang?"

Yang benar saja. Apa hal itu benar-benar ada? Ini benar-benar diluar akal sehat.

Mengabaikan pikirannya yang mulai kacau, Fang mencoba bertanya tentang Gempa.

"Bagaimana dia bisa meninggal?"

"Seperti yang kita bicarakan tadi, Gempa meninggal bunuh diri. Gempa meloncat dari atap gedung utama."

Apa dia benar-benar hantu?

Hantu yang bergentayangan karena masih memiliki penyesalan di dunia?

Sekarang Fang mengerti bagaimana bisa si penggangu itu berkeliaran di asrama saat murid masih berada di gedung utama dan bagaimana cara pengganggu itu masuk kamar Fang yang pintunya terkunci dari dalam.

Ya… semua itu karena dia adalah hantu. Si pengganggu yang menyebalkan itu tak lain tak bukan adalah ketua Osis yang mati bunuh diri.

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Sedari tadi Fang melamun membuat ketiga manusia bersamanya menatap Fang heran.

Ying menepuk bahu Fang mencoba mmenyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Dari tadi kau kenapa Fang?" tanya Ying.

"Aku pergi dulu." Fang pun meninggalkan teman-teman barunya untuk menemui si pengganggu menyebalkan.

Ingatlah Fang namanya Gempa.

"Aneh sekali dia." Ying mencibir dan dibalas dengan cengiran Yaya dan Ochobot.

Fang berlari melewati tangga asrama, tujuannya sekarang adalah kamarnya. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya yang meneriakinya untuk tidak berlari.

Sampai di depan pintu kamarnya Fang mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Memegang knop pintu dengan pelan dan membuka pintu dengan cepat.

Terlihat si pengganggu sedang duduk termenung di ranjang Fang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Menoleh melihat Fang, wajah si pengganggu itu menjadi sumringah.

"Fang kau sudah kembali?"

Fang menutup pintu kamarnya dan dan berjalan ke depan remaja itu.

"Kau hantu?" tanya Fang _to the point_.

Si pengganggu itu mengangguk.

"Namamu Gempa?" dia mengangguk kembali.

Fang menghela nafas panjang sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Ini benar-benar tidak nyata." Keluh Fang

"Ini nyata Fang."

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadi hantu? Kau masih memiliki penyesalan hah? Kau menyesal karena bunuh diri?"

Raut wajah Gempa menjadi murung, Gempa mengalihkan pandangannya tidak mau menatap Fang yang seenaknya menuduhnya tanpa tau apa pun.

"Hanya orang pengecut yang mati karena bunuh diri Fang dan aku bukan orang yang pengecut." lirih Gempa.

Kening Fang mengerut, Fang bingung apa maksud Gempa mengatakan itu. Mata Gempa dan Fang bertemu.

"Aku tidak buduh diri Fang… tapi aku dibunuh."

DEG

Entah kenapa hati Fang merasa sesak saat Gempa mengakui bahwa dia mati karena dibunuh. Fang menatap syok Gempa sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mencoba tersenyum meskipun senyumannya terlihat sedih.

"Fang bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku menangkap pelakunya."

 **~TBC~**

 **A/N: Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai Yeaahhhhh!**

 **Maafkan aku yang masih banyak sekali kekurangan apa lagi banyak sekali kesalahan di chapter satu. Mau ngedit tapi tak mengerti jadi saya biarkan saja.**

 **Untuk yang bertanya kenapa Gempa sifatnya seperti Thorn? Jujur sebenarnya saya tidak tau sifat Thorn macam mana maklum belum nonton Boboiboy movie apa lagi Galaxy /dihajar/ aku memang sengaja membuat sifat Gempa berbeda tapi tidak menghilangkan sifat Gempa yang asli.**

 **Terima kasih pada reader semua yang mau menyempatkan untuk membaca fanficku ini. Aku akan menjawab review yang gak login.**

 **Guest : Hallo~ salam kenal. Chaper ini sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu kan? Dan benar remaja bertopi tebalik itu ketua osis yang meninggal alias Gempa.**

 **Kageyama Akira : Hai~ Akira sudah terjawab di chapter ini kan? Fang benar-benar tidak menyadari karena Fang memiliki pemikiran logis yang kuat ahahaha**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih pada reader yang mau membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavorit fanficku.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya~**

 **Okuuu**


End file.
